Das Schweigen der Lämmer
thumb|278px Das Schweigen der Lämmer ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1991. Der Thriller rzählt davon, wie die FBI-Anwärterin Clarice Starling den Serienmörder Buffalo Bill fängt, jedoch nur mit Hilfe eines anderen Serienmörders, des kannibalistisch veranlagten Psychiaters Hannibal Lecter. Die Regie führte Jonathan Demme, die Hauptrollen spielten Jodie Foster als Clarice Starling und Anthony Hopkins als Hannibal Lecter. Die Handlung hält sich eng an die Vorlage des gleichnamigen Romans von Thomas Harris aus dem Jahr 1988. Das Schweigen der Lämmer ist der dritte und bisher letzte Film, der in den fünf wichtigsten Kategorien den Oscar gewann. Nach Blutmond aus dem Jahr 1986 ist der Film die zweite Verfilmung der Romanreihe, in deren Mittelpunkt der psychopathische Serienmörder Hannibal Lecter steht. 2001 erschien die Fortsetzung Hannibal, ein Jahr später eine Neuverfilmung des ersten Teils, Roter Drache. 2007 erschien Hannibal Rising – Wie alles begann. Handlung Die junge FBI-Anwärterin Clarice Starling befindet sich noch in der Ausbildung, als sie an einem besonders schwierigen Fall mitarbeiten muss. Das FBI ist auf der Jagd nach einem Serienmörder, der von den Boulevard-Medien „Buffalo Bill“ getauft wurde. Dieser hat bereits mehrere junge Frauen ermordet und Hautstücke der Opfer segmentartig abgezogen. Außerdem wird die Tochter einer Senatorin vermisst. Da die Ermittler keinen Schritt weiterkommen, entschließen sie sich zu einer ungewöhnlichen Taktik. Ausgerechnet der inhaftierte Serienmörder Hannibal Lecter, der mit Vorliebe die Innereien seiner Opfer verspeist, soll ihnen bei der Aufklärung des aktuellen Falls helfen. Der Psychopath ist zwar einerseits hochgefährlich, aber als gelernter Psychiater hat er einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber der Polizei. Er kann sich in die Gedanken des Täters hineinversetzen und seine nächsten Schritte erahnen. Clarice trifft Hannibal in seiner Zelle in der von Dr. Chilton geleiteten Anstalt, dem Baltimore Forensic State Hospital. Der Mörder zeigt sich kooperativ, aber er stellt eine Bedingung. Für jede Information, die er herausrückt, will er etwas Privates von der Polizistin erfahren. Im Verlauf der in größeren Abständen mit Lecter geführten Gespräche wird dann deutlich, dass Clarice unter einem psychischen Trauma leidet. Als Kind verlor sie ihren Vater, der als Polizist bei einem Einsatz ums Leben kam. Danach lebte sie kurze Zeit auf dem Hof ihres Onkels, flüchtete aber. Denn dort gab es einen Schlachthof, und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie noch nicht einmal den Lämmern das Leben retten konnte. Nun hört Clarice die Lämmer manchmal immer noch „schreien“, wenn sie schlafen geht. Hannibal erkennt ihre Zwangslage und provoziert sie damit. Er unterstellt ihr, dass sie davon träume, mit der Verhaftung von „Buffalo Bill“ ihr Trauma zu überwinden, und dass dann die Lämmer anfangen zu schweigen. Im Verlauf der Gespräche zeigt sich, dass Lecter so etwas wie Sympathie für die aus kleinen Verhältnissen kommende, ehrgeizige und willensstarke FBI-Agentin empfindet. So sagt er, der sonst immer alle seine Gegner unbarmherzig eliminiert hat, im letzten Telefongespräch mit ihr, als er sich wieder auf freiem Fuß befindet: „Keine Sorge – ich habe keine Pläne Sie aufzusuchen. Die Welt ist interessanter mit Ihnen darin.“ Zwischen den beiden Protagonisten entwickelt sich ein psychologisches Duell auf hohem Niveau. Clarice und ihre Kollegen kommen mit Hannibals Hilfe der Aufklärung ihres aktuellen Falls allmählich näher, aber von den beiden Serienmördern droht ständig eine akute Gefahr. Nachdem Lecter im Zuge einer Vereinbarung mit dem FBI in eine andere Zelle verlegt wurde, gelingt ihm die Flucht, wobei er zwei Polizisten auf kaltblütige und brutale Weise tötet. Eine entscheidende Spur zum Mörder wird offenbart, als Clarice bei der Sektion eines Mordopfers einen seltenen verpuppten Schmetterling (Acherontia) findet, der dort offensichtlich vom Täter platziert wurde. Als Clarice die Familie des ersten Mordopfers in Belvedere, Ohio besucht, versteht sie das Mordmotiv: Der Mörder entführt korpulente Frauen, lässt sie eine Zeit lang hungern, ermordet sie und zieht ihnen die Haut ab. Aus dieser Haut näht er sich ein Kleid, welches er tragen kann, da er sich danach sehnt, eine Frau zu sein. Clarice trifft bei ihren weiteren Ermittlungen auf den introvertierten Insektenfan Jame Gumb, der sich als „Buffalo Bill“ entpuppt und von ihr in einem stockdunklen Keller (in dem sich der Mörder mit einem Nachtsichtgerät orientiert) in Notwehr erschossen wird. Sie befreit die Tochter der Senatorin und macht an der FBI-Akademie ihren Abschluss. Während der Abschlussfeier erhält sie einen überraschenden Anruf: Lecter meldet sich aus seinem „Urlaub“. Er fragt Clarice, ob die Lämmer nun schweigen, und verabschiedet sich von ihr, während er seinen ehemaligen Gefängnisdirektor, den karrieresüchtigen Dr. Frederick Chilton, aus der Ferne beobachtet, mit der doppeldeutigen Bemerkung: “I do wish we could chat longer, but I'm having an old friend for dinner.” „Zu gerne würde ich mit ihnen noch plaudern, aber ich habe einen alten Freund zum Abendessen.“